Je suis amoureux
by Midorima-Takumi
Summary: Alors que Rika Oikawa-Sugawara observe les photos de mariage de ses parents, elle tombe sur un journal écrit par son père, Tooru. Prise de curiosité, l'adolescente se met à lire les pensées intimes de son père.


**Bonjour à tous ! Je vous présente à nouveau un petit OS, mais cette fois sur le couple OiSuga ! J'ai encore puisé mon inspiration de la chanson "Je suis" de BigFlo et Oli, en reprenant le couplet sur l'homosexualité. J'espère réellement qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Comme toujours, je remercie énormément ceux qui lisent mes textes, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me touche ^^**

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate-san, à l'exception de mes OCs Rika et Natsume ~

 **Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Assise à même le sol, Rika Oikawa-Sugawara observait les photos du mariage de ses parents avec grande attention. N'étant pas encore à leurs côtés à ce moment-là, la jeune adolescente n'avait hélas pas eu la joie de voir ses deux papas se dire « oui » devant le maire. À ses yeux, leur amour était le plus beau qu'il lui eut été donné de voir et elle rêvait de vivre un amour similaire aux côtés de son petit ami, Natsume Kageyama-Hinata. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis bientôt un an et malgré les relations tendues qu'entretenait son père Tooru avec oncle Tobio, on pouvait dire qu'ils filaient le parfait amour. Du moins, l'était-ce pour le moment.

Rika chantonna tranquillement en feuilletant les photos, émue par la splendeur que dégageaient ses deux pères. Le bonheur dans leur regard n'était pas trompeur et le simple fait de voir son papa Koushi sourire avec tant d'amour en fixant son papa Tooru fit battre son cœur. Ses parents n'étaient pas frivoles des démonstrations publiques, bien qu'elle n'en comprenne pas la raison, alors, des moments comme cela, elle n'avait que peu d'occasions d'en voir.

Après plusieurs minutes à regarder les photos, Rika tomba finalement sur un journal qui ne semblait plus être tout jeune, au vu des pages quelque peu jaunies. Étrange, se dit-elle avant de s'emparer du carnet pour le lire, sa curiosité prenant le dessus. La jeune adolescente ne mit pas bien longtemps avant de reconnaître l'écriture fine et élégante de son père Tooru. Elle leva un sourcil, étonnée, et débuta la lecture de la première page. La date inscrite dessus indiquait qu'elle avait été rédigée au milieu de la troisième année de lycée de son père.

 **« Je suis amoureux »**

« _Cher journal,_

 _Oh là là, si Iwa-chan s'aperçoit que j'écris dans un journal intime, je suis certain qu'il passera la soirée à se moquer de moi avant de me traiter de « Shittykawa ». Il est si méchant, ne le trouves-tu pas ? Et après, il se dit être mon meilleur ami ! (Et non, ce n'est absolument pas moi qu'il l'ait forcé à être mon meilleur ami, quoi qu'il en dise!). Mais là n'est pas la question. Si je t'ai commencé, c'est avant tout parce que j'ai besoin de me confier à quelqu'un..._

 _Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas fait avec Iwa-chan, Makki ou Matsun te demandes-tu ? Eh bien la réponse est toute simple. C'est parce que j'ai peur de ce qu'ils pourraient penser de moi après leur avoir fait part de mes sentiments. Parce que oui, le grand, le magnifique et le si aimé Oikawa Tooru est amoureux ! Dis comme ça, ça doit te sembler merveilleux, non ? Après tout, aimer quelqu'un, sortir avec et vivre paisiblement une petite vie de couple, c'est génial... Mais la personne que j'aime est un homme._

 _Cet amour est malsain, mal vu de la société. Pourquoi ? Je l'ignore moi-même... Mais tu comprends à présent pourquoi je ne peux pas en parler à mes amis. Que penseraient-ils de moi, leur capitaine, celui à la réputation de tombeur ? Je les dégoûterais, j'en suis certain. C'est pour cela que je te parle à toi, mon petit journal, car je sais que toi, au moins, tu ne pourras pas me juger._

 _La personne que j'aime porte le doux nom de Sugawara Koushi. N'est-ce pas le nom le plus magnifique que tu aies entendu ?! Pour moi si. Et son nom n'est pas la seule chose de magnifique chez lui. Il a une apparence physique semblable à celle d'un ange, son caractère est propre à celui d'une personne qui pense aux autres avant lui et son jeu, il est calme et stratégique, tout comme lui. J'aime tout chez lui, même ses défauts. J'aime quand il me sourit tendrement, quand il s'énerve parce qu'il me trouve trop narcissique, quand il devient jaloux dès qu'une fille m'approche pour me demander mon numéro... Je l'aime tellement. Tellement que j'en souffre._

 _Ah, ma mère m'appelle, je dois descendre, à bientôt petit journal ~_ »

Rika resta un long moment à fixer la dernière phrase de la page, sans un mot. Si la fin l'avait fait sourire, ce n'était pas le cas du reste. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que son papa Tooru avait pu se sentir un jour de cette façon. Cette image de lui était tellement loin de celle qu'il donnait à présent. Elle tourna la page, toujours curieuse de savoir ce que son père avait bien pu encore écrire. Mais la page suivante comprenait des ondulations à certains endroits, signe qu'elle avait été mouillée autrefois. Comme si des larmes étaient tombées dessus au moment de l'écriture. Elle inspira profondément avant de reprendre.

 **« Et je vois pas qui ça regarde,**

 **à part moi et celui avec qui je partage mon lit le soir »**

« _Cher journal,_

 _Eh oui, me voilà encore... Ah là, je n'arrête pas de te mouiller, désolé. Mais je n'arrive pas à tarir les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues. J'ai été tellement idiot. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir, après tout, avec qui je sors ne regarde personne à part moi. Cependant, je ne voulais pas cacher aux autres que j'étais amoureux, je ne voulais pas que Koushi pense que j'avais honte de lui. Alors je l'ai dit aux gars de l'équipe._

 _Bon, Iwa-chan a eu du mal à digérer l'information au départ, mais il n'est pas mon meilleur ami pour rien. Il m'a dit que tant que je restais l'imbécile heureux que j'étais et que je ne perdais pas mon envie de battre Karasuno au volley, seul mon bonheur l'importait. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais serré aussi fort qu'à ce moment-là. Makki et Matsun, eux, m'ont simplement souri en me disant que ça ne les dérangeait aucunement et qu'eux aussi sortait ensemble après tout._

 _Mais de tous, je ne pensais pas que ce serait_ eux _qui me jugeraient. Kyoken-chan n'a rien dit et honnêtement, je ne pense pas qu'il en avait quelque chose à faire. Pareil pour Shigeru-chan. Ce sont Kunimi-chan et Kindaichi-chan qui ont eu les pires réactions. Kunimi-chan m'a lancé un regard de dégoût en me disant que ce genre de relations n'étaient pas normales, qu'elles étaient immorales... Kindaichi-chan ne m'a pas adressé un mot depuis l'annonce et refuse de recevoir mes passes... Si j'avais su, je n'aurais rien dit._

 _Petit journal, dis-moi, en quoi suis-je anormal ? Pourquoi me juge-t-on pour la personne que j'aime ? Au moins, une chose me rassure, Koushi de son côté n'a pas eu ce problème. Tout le monde l'a accepté. Je suis heureux pour lui. Vraiment... Et voilà que je me remets à pleurer... En plus de ça, maman n'arrête pas de me mettre la pression pour que je me trouve une copine. En quoi ma vie sentimentale la regarde bon sang ?! J'en ai marre... Je veux retrouver les bras de Koushi... Je vais sûrement aller dormir chez lui ce soir..._

 _À_ _bientôt mon petit journal. »_

Les larmes coulaient le long des joues de l'adolescente. La douleur de son père était tellement présente qu'elle en était blessante. Rika en vint même à haïr ses oncles Kunimi et Kindaichi pour avoir traité son père de la sorte. Certes, aujourd'hui ils étaient redevenus amis, mais savoir qu'à une époque, ils avaient pu rejeter son père à cause de son orientation sexuelle la rendit furieuse. Ils pouvaient être certains de se prendre un sacré savon de sa part tiens ! Elle tourna la page et vit que cette fois, elle datait de deux ans après le lycée.

 **« Je l'aime,**

 **on slalome entre les insultes et les blagues »**

« _Cher journal,_

 _Deux ans que je ne t'ai pas écrit, ça fait un bout de temps, n'est-ce pas ? Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis la dernière fois. Tout d'abord, je vis maintenant avec Koushi ! Bon, je t'avouerais qu'on a bien failli se séparer à un moment parce que Koushi ne supportait plus les insultes à notre égard, mais notre amour a finalement vaincu. Je ne lui en ai pas voulu, tu sais... Se faire traiter tous les jours de « tapette », « sale gay », « suceur » ou autres insultes particulièrement dégradantes est usant à force. Si moi je n'y fais plus réellement attention, ce n'est pas le cas de Koushi et je le sais._

 _Et s'il n'y avait que ça... Les autres personnes ne semblent pas comprendre que les blagues sur notre orientation sexuelle ont la même portée que des insultes pour nous. Et pourtant, combien de fois des gars qui se prétendent être nos amis ne nous ont pas fait de blagues dans ce genre-là ? Je ne compte plus depuis bien longtemps._

 _Une idée me taraude depuis quelques temps. Je n'en ai pas encore parlé à Koushi, mais je sais que je devrais bientôt lui en faire part. Je vois bien dans son regard quand il voit la petite sœur de Chibi-chan qu'il rêverait d'avoir un enfant. Hélas, un couple homosexuel n'a pas encore le droit à l'adoption ici, au Japon. J'aimerais partir, aller ailleurs, dans un endroit où nous serons un minimum toléré. La France me paraît bien. Certes, il y aura toujours des homophobes, mais sûrement moins que dans une société aussi conformiste que la nôtre. En plus, c'est joli la France non ?_

 _Ah mince, voilà Koushi qui vient de rentrer. Mieux vaut qu'il ne tombe pas sur toi. Un jour, je lui parlerais de toi mon petit journal, mais le moment n'est pas encore venu. Ah et au fait, si je devais avoir un enfant, si c'est une demoiselle, elle se nommera Rika ! J'adore ce prénom. Et si c'est un garçon... Je laisserais Koushi décider._ »

Apparemment, son père avait réussi à convaincre son papa Koushi pour le prénom. Rika sourit à cette pensée. Mais ses yeux s'assombrir à la pensée de tout ce qu'avaient pu traverser ses parents pour en arriver là. Et elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi ils ne se montraient jamais en public. Comment des personnes pouvaient-elles juger par rapport à la personne que l'on aimait ? Elle trouvait ça ignoble. Rika hésita un instant, pas certaine de vouloir encore voir à quel point ses parents avaient souffert. Mais elle continua tout de même, voulant voir où se stopper ce journal. La date suivante se trouvait être deux mois avant le mariage de ses parents.

 **« Dire qu'y a peu de temps je n'avais pas le droit de lui offrir une bague »**

« _Cher journal,_

 _Cela fait bientôt cinq mois que nous avons aménagé en France. Mais ici comme partout, il reste des gens intolérants. Pourtant, je me sens mieux depuis que nous sommes ici et je vois bien que Koushi partage cet avis. En parlant de lui, j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer ! Depuis peu, le mariage homosexuel a été accepté dans ce pays et bien évidemment, je voulais demander Koushi en mariage. Mais pour être tout à fait honnête, lorsque c'est lui qui a pris l'initiative, j'ai été franchement surpris !_

 _Le soir de notre troisième anniversaire de couple, il m'a invité au restaurant et je ne me suis douté de rien ! Arrivé au dessert, je l'ai vu mettre un genou au sol et m'offrir une bague de fiançailles à la vue de tous les clients, lui qui habituellement est peu démonstratif en public. Et là il m'a sorti la phrase la plus belle que j'ai entendu venant de lui ! Un simple « veux-tu m'épouser, Oikawa Tooru et faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde ? » mais suffisant pour me faire fondre en larmes et piaillait des « oui, je le veux ! » dans tout le restaurant !_

 _Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux qu'à ce moment, crois-moi. La date a été fixée à dans deux mois. Évidemment, tous les anciens membres de l'équipe de Seijoh ont été invité, de même que tous les membres de Karasuno. À mon étonnement, Kunimi-chan et Kindaichi-chan ont répondu favorable à l'invitation en m'envoyant une lettre d'excuses pour leur comportement d'autrefois. Je me suis aussi un peu disputé avec Koushi en voyant que Tobio-chan serait de la partie, mais je n'ai pas insisté plus que ça en sachant à quel point les membres de son ancienne équipe était important pour lui. Quant à Makki et Matsun, ils m'ont félicité avant de me faire promettre de payer leurs billets d'avion pour la France, soi disant que c'était le gage pour un pari qui datait de plus de trois ans. Les fourbes..._

 _Enfin, tout ça pour dire que je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde et que je vais me marier avec la personne que j'aime plus que tout. Ah oui, aussi, nos parents respectifs ont répondu présent pour notre futur mariage. Contrairement à ce que nous avions pensé, ils ont eu un peu de difficulté à se faire à l'idée mais ont fini par accepter notre relation. Si bien d'ailleurs que ma mère réclame sans cesse des nouvelles de Koushi en me rouspétant comme quoi je devrais prendre exemple sur son « si gentil gendre qui est bien trop parfait pour quelqu'un d'aussi agaçant que toi ». Merci maman. C'est super de se sentir aimé._

 _Ah, le fleuriste pour le mariage est enfin arrivé ! Il a vraiment pris son temps celui-là ! Bon allez, bye bye petit journal, à une prochaine fois !_ »

Rika éclata de rire à la fin du paragraphe. Ah, décidément, ce journal la ferait passer par toutes les émotions. Elle pensa un instant à sa grand-mère Oikawa et pensa que c'était totalement son genre de sortir des phrases de la sorte à son père. Après tout, sa grand-mère affectionnait particulièrement son gendre avec qui elle s'entendait sans problème.

Son rire fut interrompu par une main se posant sur ses yeux et un « devine qui c'est ? » enjoué. Elle sourit tendrement en enlevant la main et en la serrant dans la sienne. Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'elle le voyait, elle trouvait Natsume magnifique. Il avait à peu près la même taille de son père Tobio, mais était le portrait craché de son père Shoyo, bien qu'il ait la même coupe de cheveux que le noiraud. Il avait beau l'avoir adopté, Natsume leur ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. L'adolescent se posa à ses côtés, observant distraitement les photos de mariage avant de poser son regard sur le journal qu'elle tenait.

-C'est quoi, demanda-t-il en l'arrachant des mains de sa petite amie.

-Le journal intime de papa Tooru et franchement Natsu-chan, il ne faut pas arracher les objets des mains des autres, c'est mal-po-li, ricana la jeune fille en reprenant le carnet.

-Tsss, malpolie toi-même, ronchonna le garçon avant de rougir en sentant les lèvres de Rika sur les siennes.

-J'arrivais à la dernière page, tu veux lire avec moi Natsu-chan ?

-Oh ouais, pourquoi pas ! Ça me donnera de quoi embêter le Grand Roi !

Rika leva les yeux aux ciels. Elle n'aimait décidément pas quand les autres employaient ce surnom pour désigner son père. Et après on se demandait pourquoi môsieur était devenu narcissique ? Heureusement qu'elle et son autre père étaient là pour le faire un peu redescendre sur terre. Rika posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Natsume et débuta sa lecture à voix haute.

« _Cher journal,_

 _Si aujourd'hui, on me questionnait sur le plus beau jour de ma vie, je n'aurais aucune hésitation quant à la réponse. J'aurais pu dire la demande en mariage de Koushi ou bien encore le mariage en question, mais comparé à ce que nous avons vécu hier, ces événements n'égaleront jamais celui-là._

 _Je t'avais déjà parlé de notre volonté à adopter un enfant, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien nous avons fait toutes les démarches pour. Mais le nombre de refus a été colossal. Aujourd'hui encore, adopter pour un couple homosexuel est très difficile. Mais après une bonne année d'attente, notre demande a été acceptée ! Nous avons eu le plaisir de rencontrer notre petite fille d'un an quelques mois auparavant et nous l'avons enfin prise définitivement chez nous hier !_

 _Cette petite, ma Ri-chan, est devenue notre rayon de soleil. Ce bébé est un ange tombé du ciel crois-moi ! Vraiment, je ne sais même plus quoi écrire tellement je suis excité à l'idée d'aller la prendre dans mes bras, de jouer avec elle et même de lui changer ses couches ! Enfin, ça, ça reste à voir. Mais tu la verrais, cette si petite créature, si jolie, si douce... J'ai déjà peur de la voir grandir. Gare aux futurs hommes qui la courtiseront, papa Tooru sera toujours là pour voir s'ils la traite correctement !_

 _Rhaaa désolé mon petit journal, mais je viens de voir Koushi avec Rika dans ses bras et ce tableau est vraiment trop mignon pour que je n'y fasse pas partie ! Je te délaisse pour rejoindre mon mari – que c'est beau de le dire ~ - et ma petite princesse !_

 _Au revoir et merci d'avoir été à mes côtés cher journal..._ »

Rika se sentit vraiment désirée et aimée sur cette page, et cela lui fit vraiment chaud au cœur. Bien sûr, ses parents lui montraient souvent à quel point elle était importante pour eux, mais les paroles de son père à cet instant l'émurent vraiment. Elle reposa le journal parmi les photos, profitant du calme présent dans la pièce, si rare habituellement en présence de son excité de petit ami. Finalement, ce fut ce dernier qui interrompit le silence, un sourire machiavélique collé aux lèvres. À eux deux, ils étaient redoutés par leurs parents et les amis de ces derniers à cause de leur fourberie sans limite. Ainsi, Rika put deviner sans mal que Natsume avait quelque chose en tête.

\- « Gare aux futurs hommes qui la courtiseront », hein ? Je crois que vais aller taquiner un peu oncle Tooru, tu m'excuseras ma chérie, s'amusa-t-il en embrassant furtivement l'adolescente.

Rika se contenta de sourire en entendant les hurlements de son père qui semblait courir après un Natsume un peu trop moqueur à son goût. La jeune fille rangea la boîte à souvenir de ses parents tout en pensant que malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ils avaient surmonté chaque épreuve et avaient pu connaître le véritable bonheur. Alors oui, Rika pouvait l'affirmait, elle admirait ses parents. Et ce pour le restant de ses jours.


End file.
